This invention relates to a three-dimensional archery target with a replacable target segment. The archery target has an overall shape simulating an animal such as a white tail deer. The replacable target segment is located in the physiological target area of the corresponding animal. While the specific disclosure of this application includes a target having a shape simulating that of a white tail deer, the invention is applicable to animals of many other sizes and shapes.
Single piece, lightweight foam animal targets are known. These targets approximate the size and shape of the corresponding live animal even though the actual, primary target area approximates the location of the upper chest cavity in the region of the heart and lungs. Since this area comprises the primary aiming point, the target in this area is relatively quickly destroyed, even though the other areas of the target are only slightly damaged. The primary target area of the target will accept only so many strikes before it disintegrates into several pieces, meaning the entire target must be replaced. This involves a substantial expenditure, especially when relatively large targets are concerned. The problem is particularly acute when broadhead arrows are used for target practice. Broadhead arrows comprise a plurality of intersecting razor blades which taper to a sharp point. When the arrow hits the target, the razor blades slice through the target material to a considerable depth. As the target material is hit repeatedly, pieces of the target are cut loose. Therefore, a target is destroyed much more rapidly with a broadhead arrow than with field point or target head arrows.
Several prior art patents disclose targets with replacable segments. The Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,261 discloses a target made of three layers of expanded polyethelyne plastic. This particular plastic exhibits a "self-closing" or "healing" characteristic intended to permit the target to resist distruction for a much longer period of time. The target includes a central segment (16) which can be periodically replaced when destroyed. The replacable plug is of the same composition as the remainder of the target and has a frusto-conical shape.
The Parham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,236 discloses a backup member which is secured to the reverse side of a target proximate the central zone, which is occupied by a replacable bullseye plug. The backup member is a pillow-like pad contained within a cloth sleeve. The replacable bullseye 20 is provided with a shoulder which prevents rearward displacement of the bullseye when hit by arrows.
The Brading U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,939 discloses a target having an envelope of loose fabric such as burlap and stuffed with tow, lint or some other impact absorbing material.
The Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,384 discloses an archery target made of rubberized horsehair, hogs hair, straw or the like. Parts of the target damaged by repeated hits can be cut out and replaced by a plug cut from a piece of the rubberized hair.
Finally, the Fatzinger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,947 discloses a target constructed in a mache fashion with burlap straps cemented to a longitudinal diaphram of uncured rubber or the like. The target may be either hollow or filled with impact absorbing material and does not have replacable parts.
For a number of reasons the prior art patents discussed above are particularly unsuitable for use with broadhead arrows. In the Stewart '261 patent the target is constructed of a self-closing and healing material to cause the target holes to close up and the target to last for a longer period. This material is not suitable for use with broadhead arrows because the plastic material will close in around the back of the arrowhead, making it difficult or impossible to remove. In addition, the frusto-conical shape of the replacable bullseye would cause it to pull loose from the target when attempting to remove the broadhead arrow.
The Parham et al. patent includes a pillow-like pad contained within a cloth sleeve, the fabric of which would tangle with the broadhead arrow and prevent withdrawal. Also, the shape of the replacable target segment would cause it to be removed together with the broadhead arrow, since it is held in place within the target only by friction. The Brading and Fatzinger structures are likewise unsuitable for use with broadhead arrows because of the presence of fibrous and/or rubber materials which would tangle and ensnare the broadhead point.